


12 Moments of life

by Glamofoxy89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamofoxy89/pseuds/Glamofoxy89
Summary: Short story challenge, 12 pieces of life, moments. Each chapter is it's own story. Tags/characters will be updatet as the stories unravel.





	12 Moments of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: List

 

It is once again beautiful morning at Konoha, sun softly touching everything. Birds singin everywhere, people talking and children running. Sun is shining to this bedroom too softly. It rays sweeping the bedroom and your face. Groaning you flip your position as last night went very late. Just wanting to sleep little bit longer.

 

Suddenly someones car starts to ring and hard, someone got the alarm on. You bury yourself deeper on the bed, trying to block the noice. But no avail, you are already too wake to get back to sweet soft sleep, ”Damn alarm -ttbayo”

 

Groaning you get up, rubbing your blue eyes, your golden hair messy and pointing every direction. Your stretching makes the joints protest. And you can smell delicious coffee coming from the kitchen. Quietly and slowly you get up, following the smell.You come to the kitchen, yawning away. Coffee is waiting on the maker for day to begining. You see a list hanging on fridges door and as sipping the coffee away, you take closer look at the list.

 

_Laundry_

_Vacuuming_

_Shopping – eggs, milk, ramen, apples and chocolate pocky_

 

And you groan as the day too beautiful to do chores. You look from the window to the streets that are buzzing with people enjoying the last warm summer days. You take one more look at the list and sigh, putting to it kitchen counter and going to put some clothes on. Yawning you stretch once again , searching for clothes.

 

”Time to get going then”

 


End file.
